Good Morning, Good Night
by FoenFyre
Summary: It's the polite thing to greet someone once you have wakened up from a long nap. And of course, the 14th's logic is completely infallible in any situation. Spoilers for chapter 182.


Disclaimer: Don't own, will not own, can't really see the universe turning on its head...so, again, no.

A/N: _Basically the main part of chapter 182 of the manga (from ), which makes it complete spoilers._

_Summary: It's the polite thing to greet someone once you have wakened up from a long nap. And of course, the 14th's logic is completely infallible in any situation.  
_

* * *

**Good Morning, Good Night**

**

* * *

**

_**"Good Morning."**_

* * *

He had felt pin-pricks of pain through what would be his chest, and tasted death with a familiarity that only a Noah could have. It was striking and sweet, and he recognized it as something rather troublesome.

Innocence?

Yes, he knew that smell well.

It was the sugar to his _salt_, a flat to his _sharp_, and as before, he had not yet acquired the taste for it, despite the body (_that-would-most-certainly-be-hi_s) bleeding, wearing, _being_ that dreadful material.

And wait...in his (_would-be_) heart as well?...Well, that was just asking for trouble. Making things more difficult? It seemed to be the characteristic that all who bore the surname '_Walker' _shared, though he had hoped his dear nephew would avoid that fate...

Ah, what to do about children?

His nephew, it seemed, could not last long under such conditions, and with how many flitting shadows of pain he had felt as the body (_that-would-be-his_) grew up, it seemed a particularly serious event.

Perhaps he would ask whoever greeted him when _he_ opened the eyes (_that-would-be-his_), and if they did not answer...well, he would simply keep on trying until his nephew was quite content and at ease enough to continue living for as long as he was allowed to.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

_'Good night, nephew~.'_

* * *

And he put a polite smile on the face, as it would not do to go into a situation with a frown, and slowly opened heavy eyes.

It was something of a blur--an akuma, perhaps...

Well, that did not matter—he was just a guest to this reality, after all.

Putting the body's hand to the akuma's cheek, and feeling the muted stings of its dark matter bullets (he forgave it as it certainly couldn't have understood that _he _was at the surface, and that it was impolite to attack a newcomer who had yet to introduce himself), he greeted it slowly.

"...Good...morn...ning..."

The akuma looked strange, possibly surprised at seeing him appear after so long. It was horribly rude to gape in such a matter, but he would excuse it for now as his body regenerated--a nice, if not a disgusting, little feature.

He _had_ surprised it, so it was acceptable.

Soon enough, the understanding had come quickly as it opened its mouth to speak the words: "_Noa--_"

And then a sword nearly took off his neck with nary a warning.

The nose scented innocence again, and he withheld an ugly grimace from appearing on the face at realizing he was so close to it. He was not impressed, and the brash swordsman (an exorcist perhaps? That explained the improper decorum…) in front of him likely thought it acceptable, but in battle or no, he would not stand for it.

"**BEANSPROUT!**"

Ah, he was likely calling to his slumbering nephew...but he did not want to leave yet. Yet the hand he had been about to gesture with to explain the situation was suddenly numb and reaching for the sword (ah, that was where the pain was coming from) in his middle, leaving only after slashing the poor akuma into pieces.

He sent a small prayer for the poor thing, and sighed. It seemed he had no choice, and now that his errand was done (Mana's boy was growing up to be quite a strong young man), he was due for another nap.

* * *

_'Good Morning, nephew~'_

_

* * *

_

"...Oi."

The boy was getting lax with his grammar, something that was undoubtedly due to the Black Order (if that one with the long hair were any example of the kind they chained to the church). He would excuse it for now, as he could do nothing more about it. In the future, however, no such words would leave those lips—he would make sure of that.

"I've told you before, the name's Allen."

_'Quite true, quite true, dear nephew. And it will not change any time in the future, so rest assured in that, at least.'_

Now, the feelings were drifting out of reach again, and his vision was fading with the sight of blood his last sight (for the second time...what luck he had!), so now it was the return to the darkness. He felt content, as the time was not yet right for his score to begin.

He would simply lie back, and sleep away the time until _his_ gold eyes opened, and the race to the end would really begin...and the hand _he _lifted was _his own_, the breath _he_ took reached _his_ lungs, the words _he_ spoke were _his_ thoughts...but not yet.

Certainly not yet.

It was the least he could do to grant his nephew more time, the least he could do...

_And a bloody Allen stepped away from the wall calmly, his blue eyes glittering, a stark contrast to the pale gold they had been before._

* * *

_**"Good night."**_

* * *

A/N: Does anyone else get the feeling that the 14th is insanely (with emphasis on the "insane" part) polite? You're stabbed through the middle with a sword of innocence, you're shish kabob-ed along with an akuma, and the first thing you say is "Good Morning." with a creepy, bloody smile on your face? And he seems annoyed that before he talk with the akuma further, Kanda plays slice-and-dice and interupts. Kinda reminds me a little too much of the Earl...

Eh, whatever. This was basically what I thought the 14th was doing--er, thinking during the whole debacle. I tried to make it creepy (like the chapter) and thought-y.

And the 14th should totally have this constant irritation with Kanda's presence. I don't know why, it just seems right.


End file.
